custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Mydocc
Mydocc is a fe-matoran and former Aegis member. He is known for being a close associate of Tysion. Biography Early Life After the construction of Felrickar, Mydocc migrated to the city of Juqai in Wudrick with a large group of other fe-matoran. Together they made up the majority of the city's matoran population, which resulted in Juqai becoming a heavily industrialised area. Mydocc worked in construction for many years and had developed a great amount of interest in engineering. Mydocc travelled to the city of Wudrick in order to attend the engineering academy there and became successful in enrolling into the academy. During his time in the academy, Mydocc worked on a series of engineering projects with his peers, one of which included a very early prototype of a teleportation blocker for the Zypveran government. Upon graduating from the academy he was asked to assist with the construction of a type of forcefield that nullified the effects of powers used within them. Mydocc worked on the project with a team of others for many years but later left the project under the assumption that the technology would be used by the government for their own gain. The other engineers who worked on the project abandoned it as a result of Mydocc's absence, but were threatened by the government to continue. Subsequent to the threats the government issued Mydocc became a wanted fugitive and put a large ransom on his head. Mydocc fled almost immediately and stowed away on a container ship that was heading to the city of Scheschrock in Zutal. He lived rough for many years, often finding odd jobs when he could in order to pay for a ferry to the Zutalan mainland. Mydocc eventually acquired the funds and took the ferry. With only a few yhones left to spare, Mydocc purchased a one-way ticket to the city of Henkon, infamous for the slums that surrounded it. Joining Aegis Only a week into his visit a number of Aegis members were seen patrolling the city's slums. Realising that he was still a wanted fugitive, Mydocc went into hiding but was eventually discovered by the agents. During his interrogation he managed to convince his captors that he would be more useful to them under their employ than as a prisoner of the government. Subsequent to his employment as a member of the organisation, Mydocc was tasked with multiple engineering projects, most of which involved reverse engineering criminal weapons in order to distinguish their manufacturers. During this time Mydocc gathered a vast knowledge of the particular signatures of each manufacturer. This knowledge was developed and refined over a number of years working for Aegis. Despite his knack for reverse engineering weaponry, Mydocc retained his profession as an engineer and aided in the construction of a new Aegis base in Henkon. During the construction he received a mysterious message that invited him to the outer ring. Mydocc chose to ignore the invitation and continue with his work, but just over a month later a group of criminals attacked the construction site. Mydocc was captured during the attack and taken to the outer ring where he was confronted by a group of masked criminals and told that he would be handed over to the Zypveran government if he did not continually inform them of Aegis operations. Mydocc had no choice but to accept and was released. Over the course of 50 years he continued to inform his captors of ongoing Aegis operations, which lead to suspicions of a mole in their midst. A thorough investigation was conducted into Aegis members, but no suspect had arisen and the investigation was quickly dropped. Order of Mata Nui’s Arrival When the Order of Mata Nui arrived on Zypvera there was much confusion and the first members to cross over were almost immediately apprehended by the Toa’s Union. During this time Mydocc was one of the engineers hired to close the portal. When discussions between the Order members and Toa’s Union ceased the portal was reopened to allow the members to go back to their home. When the Order returned and asked for the Zypveran government’s assistance and permission to extend their purposes to the lands of Chroros Nui tensions began to rise amongst the Zypveran inhabitants. Mydocc opposed the Order but had to keep his opinions quiet because the government still did not know that he was working for Aegis. Shortly before the onset of a war between the coh’lhran and the Order, Aegis and other organisations attempted to mitigate the tensions between the two sides which left Aegis in a state of panic and disorganisation. As a result Mydocc fled and went on the run. Meeting Tysion After the tensions between the coh’lhran and the Order were resolved Aegis realised Mydocc had left their base in Henkon. Wanted by two organisations, Mydocc had completely removed himself from civilisation for over 20 years. He was spotted all over the sections of Zutal and Karuga during this time and was even seen wandering past the ruins of Zandeech. After hearing that the government and Aegis stopped looking for him, Mydocc returned to Henkon and resided in its outer ring, shortly after the introduction of the negation fields. It was then that he encountered the coh’lhran Tysion. The coh’lhran informed him of his secret sharing network and told Mydocc that he knew of his fugitive status. Mydocc eventually became part of Tysion’s network and remained as a permanent fixture of the coh’lhran’s base of operations in Henkon. He was tasked with guarding the area for whenever Tysion returned. Rise of a criminal power Tysion eventually returned to his hideout in Henkon and was informed by Mydocc of a Ghalshu operative that was looking for him, though Tysion was weary of the operative’s affiliations with the group and instructed the matoran to kill him if he was absolutely certain. When the Ghalshu agent arrived at their base of operations Mydocc confronted him but was instructed to let the being upstairs to speak with Tysion. Shortly after the discussion Mydocc offered the being a trinket obtained from one of the local vendors which had been imbued with Tysion’s mental mimicry ability. As a result the being dropped his cloak and revealed a communicator on his belt, indicating that he was in fact a Ghalshu operative. Mydocc then thrust a spear through the being’s chest, killing him. Personality and traits Personality Mydocc is known for having a callous demeanour and pessimistic outlook on the world around him. Both of these traits are thought to have stemmed from his first encounter with Tysion. Mydocc likes to remain well-connected in order to become an effective part of the secret sharing network. Mydocc takes any work he is given very seriously and was considered to be very responsible when he worked for Aegis. Now under Tysion’s employ, Mydocc is very cautious about his surroundings and uses the connections he has around Henkon in order to keep informed of any Aegis or government activity in the area. Stats Powers and equipment Abilities Since his life in Juqai, Mydocc had developed a great interest in the field of engineering and turned it into an active hobby of his, and eventually into a job. As a result of this he became a skilled engineer and was somewhat renowned for his skill. Mydocc’s capability in the field extended to weaponry, particularly firearms and other forms of projectile weaponry. When fleeing from the government and later Aegis, Mydocc learned how to fend for himself and how to remain hidden. This was proven when he managed to evade capture from both organisations for 20 years, after which they gave up searching for him. Upon his encounter with Tysion he learned how to expand his memory and become much more attentive to his surroundings. As a fe-matoran, Mydocc possesses a small amount of elemental iron energy which manifests itself in the form of greater physical endurance than other matoran. Mask and tools Mydocc wears a powerless kanohi Pakari. He is often seen wielding a spear and has been witnessed effectively using it to kill those who have intruded his place of residence in Henkon. Although never seen with them, it is assumed that Mydocc has access to a collection of workman’s tools. Appearances *''Felony'' Category:Matoran Category:Iron Category:Fe-Matoran